The objectives of the Chemistry and Product Development Core are to provide sufficient quantities of the candidate microbicides to be investigated to each Core and Project to assure that the goals of the total Program are met efficiently. In addition, ImQuest Pharmaceuticals, as the Corporate Partner of the project, will provide needed assistance with studies being performed to assure that product development initiatives are met utilizing the cutting edge scientific methods and technology that will be produced by the consortium. ImQuest Pharmaceuticals will have confidentiality agreements and Memorandum of Understanding between the company and all team members and Institutions to facilitate successful completion of the research goals and the initiation of IND-directed studies on single and combination products which are coitally independent and long lasting microbicide alternatives for vaginal and rectal use. ImQuest Pharmaceuticals will provide IND-directed scientific and regulatory capacity to develop these products through their own resources or through emerging relationships or discussions with the NIH and other Foundations such as International Partnership for Microbicides (IPM).